Szkicownik
by ZJeM
Summary: Ostatni oneshot z mini-serii "Sketchbook". High school AU, Saino/Sai x Czytelnik


**Uwaga: **„Naruto" – arcydzieło Masashiego Kishimoto

* * *

**A/N:** High school AU, Saino/Sai x Reader („miś, kakao, poduszka"). Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. :)

* * *

_**Szkicownik**_

* * *

\- Że _co_?! - wykrzyknęła Ino, przechylając niebezpiecznie swój kubek z kakao, gdy rozłożyła bezradnie ręce na boki po usłyszeniu nowiny. Na szczęście siedziałyśmy tam już na tyle długo, że większość płynu została już dawno wypita (nie mówiąc już o zniknięciu słodkich pianek), a puchaty dywan na podłodze mojego pokoju wyszedł bez szwanku z tego nagłego wybuchu emocji mojej przyjaciółki. Westchnęłam cicho i poprawiłam swoją pozycję na wielkiej, włochatej poduszce, którą, _de facto_, dostałam właśnie od niej, z okazji ostatnich urodzin.

\- To, co usłyszałaś... - wymamrotałam niepewnie, zaciskając palce na, chłodnym już, zbiorniku z resztkami napoju, nie podnosząc wzroku znad wysuszonych przez zimowe powietrze dłoni. Może to nie był jednak dobry pomysł, żeby jej o tym powiedzieć? Może wciąż coś do niego czuła? Może moja relacja z Saiem miała zniszczyć moją zażyłą przyjaźń z jego byłą dziewczyną?! W mojej głowie kłębiły się czarne myśli, jak stado kruków obłażących parujące na mrozie zwłoki.

Moja głowa poderwała się w zdziwieniu, gdy dotarło do mnie znaczenie zasłyszanych dźwięków – Ino śmiała się głośno, czysto, jakby to, co powiedziałam, było najlepszym dowcipem wszech czasów, a nie wyrazem niepewności i lęku, wywołanych nieuniknionym, w mojej ocenie, konfliktem wartości między wieloletnią przyjaźnią a rozkwitającym w niewygodnym otoczeniu… _uczuciem_..? Taką miałam przynajmniej nadzieję…

\- Czemu masz taką zbolałą minę?! To cudowna nowina! – mrugnęła do mnie, a szeroki uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy, w przeciwieństwie do zdezorientowanej miny, która zawładnęła moimi rysami. Ino rozłożyła się wygodnie na swojej pufie, obserwując mnie przez chwilę spod ciężkich powiek, gdy dopijała swoje kakao. Niedługo potem prychnęła cichym śmiechem i odstawiła kolorowy, ceramiczny kubek na bok.

\- Nie rozumiem… Nie jesteś na mnie zła..? – wymamrotałam, spoglądając na nią nieśmiało i chowając nerwowo dłonie w rękawach. Znałyśmy się od dziecka, najlepszymi przyjaciółkami byłyśmy od pierwszego dnia, który spędziłyśmy razem w szkolnej ławie. Dzieliłyśmy się wszystkimi sekretami, zwierzałyśmy się sobie z wszelkich obaw, poznawałyśmy razem smak pierwszych imprez, pierwszych wyjazdów bez rodziców. Nie miałam na świecie nikogo, kogo mogłabym uznać za bliższą mi osobę. A teraz mówiłam Ino, że kręciłam z jej byłym chłopakiem?!

Węzeł w moim żołądku rozluźnił się nieco, gdy kurtyna jedwabistych blond kosmyków poruszyła się, kiedy pokręciła głową. Błysnęły równe, białe zęby, a dziewczyna przysunęła się bliżej mnie w akompaniamencie szelestu jej satynowej piżamy.

\- Dlaczego miałabym być? Ja i on to już przeszłość – wzruszyła ramionami, wciąż uśmiechając się do mnie promiennie. – Za to ty… Zawsze miałaś do niego słabość, nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać! – skierowała na mnie koniuszek palca z idealnym manicure, a ciepło, które zalało moje policzki, było niezawodną oznaką przeklętego rumieńca, który wymalował moją twarz na karmazynowo. Zawsze irytowało mnie to, że nie umiałam niczego przed nią ukryć… To, że dziewczyna nie zorientowała się od razu, że _ja i Sai_… To był cud na miarę tego, że Naruto Uzumaki każdego roku uzyskiwał mimo wszystko promocję do następnej klasy.

\- Ale… Umówiłyśmy się przecież, że… Nie zabieramy sobie chłopaków… - bąknęłam, wyłamując sobie palce, nieco obrażona, gdy Ino znowu zaczęła się śmiać. Przecież to była poważna sprawa!

\- Sai już nie jest _moim_ chłopakiem… - upierała się, a ja uniosłam wzrok na chwilę wystarczająco długą, by dostrzec wykwitające na jej policzkach wypieki. Serce mi zamarło. O nie. Znałam to spojrzenie.

\- Proszę cię, powiedz, że wcale nie masz zamiaru zabawić się moim kosztem – jęknęłam, chowając głowę w dłoniach i przeczesując włosy palcami. Westchnęłam cicho, przypominając sobie wszystkie żartobliwe docinki i błysk w oku mojej przyjaciółki, kiedy plotkowałyśmy o kolejnej rozwijającej się w szkole relacji. Ino nie przepuszczała nikomu, a każdy dostrzeżony przez jej czujne oko związek nie mógł mieć nadziei na zachowanie ani chwili spokoju. Gdy jednego dnia dowiadywała się o tym ona, następnego wiedział już cały nasz rocznik, a w kilka dni później – cała szkoła.

\- Nie, nie, swoich nie ruszam! – zapewniła mnie, ale rozbawienie w jej tonie tylko podsyciło moje wątpliwości. Na szczęście Ino dostrzegła moją zbolała minę, a jej twarz nabrała powagi. – Sai… To naprawdę słodki chłopak… - zapatrzyła się w okno, a po chwili zerwała się z miejsca i jednym susem dopadła swojej czarnej, lakierowanej torebki. Grzebała w niej przez kilka minut, wyrzucając na podłogę kilka rodzajów kosmetyków we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, dwie butelki źródlanej wody, apaszkę, którą dostała od swojego taty, a także mnóstwo innych mniej lub bardziej niezbędnych składników typowej damskiej torebki. W końcu wyprostowała się z okrzykiem triumfu na ustach, unosząc wysoko w górę…

\- Pęk kluczy..? - bąknęłam nieśmiało, miętosząc nerwowo róg koca, który okrywał moje nogi. Ino wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy zrezygnowanym westchnięciem a cichym chichotem, po czym praktycznie wyłupiła mi oko pluszowym brelokiem, który nie zwracał mojej uwagi dopóki nie stanowił narzędzia gwałtu na moim wzroku.

\- Nie, Sherlocku, co z twoją spostrzegawczością? - wcisnęła brązowego misia w moje dłonie, zakładając ręce na piersi i wpatrując się przed siebie z oczami zamglonymi przez ciąg wspomnień przelatujących przez jej głowę. - Tego misia dostałam od niego, kiedy ze mną zrywał - skrzywiła się lekko, a ja wpatrywałam się w nią zdumiona.

\- Mówisz o tym tak, jakby to było coś przyjemnego - pisnęłam, a Ino roześmiała się, by po chwili dać mi przyjaznego pstryczka w czoło.

\- Nie, głuptasie! - spojrzała na mnie z politowaniem, a gdyby nie była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, pewnie już bym się za to odgryzła. Skąd miałam wiedzieć, o co jej chodziło?! Nigdy nie opowiadała mi o tym zerwaniu, tak jakby nie chciała obgadywać Saia... To nie było do niej podobne! - Nieważne, że zakończył nasz związek, ważne _jak_ to zrobił!

\- Co masz na myśli..? - drążyłam niecierpliwie, nieco rozdrażniona, a na pewno zaintrygowana jej dziwnym zachowaniem. Ino zamrugała szybko, zaskoczona oschłym tonem mojego głosu, i zlustrowała mnie czujnym wzrokiem, przed którym niewiele udawało mi się ukryć.

\- To, głuptasie - Zmarszczyłam nos, słysząc ponownie znajome określenie. Pieszczotliwe czy nie, przezwisko pozostawało przezwiskiem! - Że Sai ma klasę. Nie zachował się jak pierwszy lepszy idiota, wziął pod uwagę moje uczucia i był delikatny - uśmiechała się, mówiąc, a ja przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy na pewno nic już do niego nie czuła... Nie mieściło mi się w głowie, jak udało jej się tak szybko pozbierać po stracie _takiego_ chłopaka!

\- Więc ten brelok... - wymamrotałam nieprzytomnie, obracając pluszaka w palcach. Im dłużej myślałam o tym, co Ino mi powiedziała, tym dziwniej się czułam. Mój żołądek wypełniała chmara charakterystycznych dla zauroczenia motylków, a zarazem tratowało go stado rozwydrzonych dzików - posłańców niepewności i wahania.

Wciąż nie byłam pewna, co moja przyjaciółka chciała mi przekazać, ale jej słowa tylko wzmocniły podekscytowanie przed zaplanowaną na sobotę ran… Nie, _spotkaniem_ z Saiem. Lepiej było podejść do sytuacji z rezerwą, żeby uniknąć ewentualnego sparzenia. Co z tego, że osoba, która mnie zaprosiła, była chłopakiem żywcem wyciągniętym z moich dziecięcych fantazji o księciu z bajki..?

Ech, wpadłam _po uszy_!

**X**

Nic nie pomagało. Zimny prysznic sprawił tylko, że prawie się utopiłam, wyskakując z brodzika w akompaniamencie parskania i łapczywie chwytanego powietrza. Melisa sparzyła mi język na tyle skutecznie, że nie czułam już smaku ulubionego śniadania. W dodatku zostawiłam talerz w połowie pełny, bo nie mogłam niczego przełknąć, a kiedy czekałam na autobus do parku rozrywki, byłam zwyczajnie _wściekle głodna_. Nie mówiąc już o oczku na pięcie rajstop…

Wzięłam głęboki oddech, przekraczając bramę Świata Zabawy na trzęsących się nogach nowo narodzonego źrebięcia. Teraz miało być już tylko lepiej. Miałam znaleźć Saia, a ten dzień miał być najlepszą sobotą mojego życia.

Ale… Skąd ta pewność..? Przecież absolutnie _wszystko_ mogło pójść nie tak, prawda?! Przygryzłam nerwowo wargę, czując, że pocą mi się dłonie. Sai mógł robić sobie ze mnie żarty i w ogóle nie przyjść. Nie, odrzuciłam tę opcję. _On_ by mi tego nie zrobił. Za to z mojej strony spędzony z nim czas mógł się okazać kompletną katastrofą! Serce trzepotało się rozpaczliwie w mojej piersi, gdy myślałam o tych wszystkich upokorzeniach, których doznałam przez siedemnaście lat mojego życia przez nieuwagę, naiwność czy zwyczajną niezdarność. A co jeśli podobny scenariusz miał się powtórzyć?!

\- Znalazłem cię – poczułam łagodną dłoń na ramieniu, a z gardła uleciał mi przestraszony okrzyk. Nie wiedziałam tylko, czy to bardziej z powodu niespodziewanego dotyku, czy głosu Saia praktycznie tuż przy moim uchu. Odwróciłam się na pięcie, ignorując lekkie zawroty głowy. Cofnęłam się o krok, bojąc się, że jeśli stanę choć trochę bliżej, zwymiotuję ze stresu i zniszczę cudowny obraz chłopaka przed moimi oczami.

Sai miał na sobie czarną skórzaną kurtkę, tę samą, w której zobaczyłam go po raz pierwszy. Tę, która przykuła mój wzrok i sprawiła, że koniec końców się w nim zakochałam… Jego czarne jak smoła oczy wpatrywały się we mnie z lekkim niepokojem, a ja poczułam, że policzki pokrywa mi gorący, jaskrawoczerwony rumieniec. Przeklęłam w myślach samą siebie.

\- Wszystko w porządku..? – zapytał delikatnie, a zatroskany, głęboki ton jego głosu sprawił, że miałam naraz ochotę rozpłakać się i roześmiać. Żeby się choć trochę uspokoić, założyłam trzęsącą się dłonią kosmyk niesfornych włosów za ucho. Zachichotałam cicho, nieco zbyt piskliwie, jak na swój gust.

\- Teraz już tak. Skoro ty tu jesteś… - wymamrotałam, natychmiast mając ochotę uciec i się gdzieś schować. Już i tak wszyscy dookoła na pewno widzieli, jak bardzo mi na nim zależało, nie musiałam jeszcze sprawiać wrażenia kompletnej desperatki!

Na szczęście jego delikatny uśmiech nie nosił w sobie ani trochę znamion litości. Uwielbiałam ten wyraz jego twarzy. Był życzliwy, ale subtelny, tak, jak on sam. Sprawiał, że jego oczy zwężały się przyjaźnie, a w kącikach ust tworzyły się maleńkie zmarszczki. Jeśli ktoś chciałby mnie zamknąć na całe życie w pokoju tylko z jednym obrazkiem na ścianie, poprosiłabym o zdjęcie tej twarzy.

Pewnie stałabym tam tak dalej i śliniła się do niego, ale Sai miał widocznie inne plany. Zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie kurtki, wyraźnie speszony, jakby bał się, że czegoś zapomniał? Portfel? Telefon komórkowy? Co mogło być tak ważne, by..?

Gdy w końcu znalazł to, czego szukał, powietrze uwięzło mi w gardle.

\- Ja… Chciałbym ci to dać – spojrzał na mnie nieśmiało, wyciągając dłoń z pluszowym słonikiem na breloczku.

Nie odpowiedziałam. Uciekłam, czując, że zostawiam z nim na zawsze odłamki mojego złamanego serca.

**X**

Nie mogłam uspokoić oddechu. Z oczu ciekły gorące łzy, a gardło opuszczał nieustannie urywany szloch. Zacisnęłam dłonie na kolanach, ignorując charakterystyczne zapachy przenośnej toalety. Nic nie miało już dla mnie znaczenia. Sai mnie odrzucił, i to w dodatku dokładnie tak samo, jak zrobił to ze swoją byłą dziewczyną!

Musiałam się opanować. Rozpacz nie miała sensu! Żadne rozsądne argumenty nie umiały przekonać serca z krwawiącą, ropiejącą raną zostawioną przez tego głupiego… zadufanego w sobie… niewychowanego…

Szloch tylko przybrał na sile, gdy usiłowałam zaczernić obraz tamtego uśmiechu we własnej pamięci… Nie! Potrząsnęłam głową, ocierając łzy i rozmazując resztki z trudem dopieszczonego makijażu. Wciąż krztusiłam się łzami i zataczałam się co nieco, ale wypadłam z łoskotem z toalety.

Jeśli miałam wypłakiwać całą wodę z organizmu, lepiej było to robić w domu, pod ciepłym kocem, z kubełkiem lodów na kolanach i Ino obok rzucającą stek klątw na tego… tego..!

\- Poczekaj! – krew stężała mi w żyłach, a ciało napięło się jak struna, ale nie zwolniłam kroku, ba, stał się on nawet bardziej zdecydowany i sprężysty, zasilany przez wściekłość. Jak on śmiał! Jak śmiał mnie jeszcze wołać?! Co, może chciał jeszcze trochę pobawić się moim kosztem?! Podręczyć, bo wiedział, jaki był dla mnie ważny?! Czy naprawdę był-?!

\- Puszczaj mnie! – pisnęłam ochryple, gdy z łatwością mnie dogonił i próbował chwycić mnie za rękę, ignorując falę ciepła, która zalała moje trzewia, gdy poczułam ciepło jego palców na moim nadgarstku. Zaczęłam się wyrywać, ale był silniejszy. Zatrzymał mnie, lecz gdy upewnił się, że nie ucieknę, z zawstydzeniem wypuścił mnie ze swojego silnego uchwytu. Założyłam ręce na piersi, upierając się, że na niego nie spojrzę. Już nigdy więcej..!

\- Co się stało? Czemu uciekłaś? – usłyszałam jego miękki głos, a gdyby nie to, że wiedziałam już, jaki z niego palant, mogłabym sądzić, że usłyszałam w nim nutkę… zranienia..?

\- Jak to czemu?! – pisnęłam z wyrzutem, walcząc z powracającą falą łez. Nie miałam zamiaru dać mu tej satysfakcji i się przed nim rozpłakać! – Chciałeś dać mi pluszowy brelok!

Po tych słowach zapadła między nami długa, krępująca cisza. Na co czekał?! Równie dobrze jak ja wiedział, co ten gest znaczył w jego języku!

\- Dlaczego… Dlaczego to coś złego..? – wymamrotał w końcu niepewnie, a ja wywróciłam oczami. Próbował zgrywać zagubionego? To zaczynało się już robić żałosne!

\- Kiedy zrywałeś z Ino, też to zrobiłeś… Ja… Wiem, że chodzi ci o to samo..! - wykrztusiłam z trudem, odczuwając jednak pewnego rodzaju satysfakcję, bo mimo serca bijącego agresywnie jak u zawałowca po długim biegu, ciągle nie płakałam ani nie odwzajemniłam palącego spojrzenia, którym czułam, że mnie obdarzał!

Zapadła cisza. W uszach szumiały mi buzująca krew i wiatr, który sprawił, że płatki świeżo opadłego śniegu zawirowały mi przed oczami. Po chwili w pobliżu rozległ się dziwny dźwięk, który bardzo przypominał parsknięcie śmiechem. Ale kto miałby się śmiać, przecież na pewno nie ja, a jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałam, żeby…

Poderwałam gwałtownie głowę, gdy okazało się nagle, że najdziksza z moich wizji była tą prawdziwą. Serce ścisnęło mi się boleśnie, gdy patrzyłam, jak Sai śmieje się z tego, co powiedziałam. Tama puściła, a ja zamrugałam kilka razy, ale nie udało mi się powstrzymać wypływu łez. Ale najgorsze było to, ze choć ten nagły wybuch wesołości był tak okrutny i ranił mnie najgorszym z emocjonalnych ostrzy, ciągle nie umiałam oderwać wzroku od piękna tego obrazka!

\- Przepraszam...! Ja..! – Sai wydał z siebie ostatnią radosną nutę i urwał nagle, a jego twarz stała się jeszcze bardziej blada z przerażenia. – Chodzi o to… - ciągnął cicho, wpatrując się w czubki swoich trampek, a ja musiałam przyznać, że już nic nie rozumiałam z tej sytuacji. Jego zachowanie nie pasowało do typowego szkolnego oprawcy! – To nie to samo. Ten pluszak… Chciałem ci go dać na pamiątkę naszej pierwszej randki… - ostatnie słowo stanęło kością w jego gardle, a Sai odchrząknął, pokrywając się szkarłatnym rumieńcem.

Zamrugałam głupkowato. A więc..?

\- Zaraz… - wychrypiałam – _Pierwszej_..? Czyli… Przewidujesz następne..? – wyrzuciłam z siebie, zanim zdołałam ugryźć się w język, czując się tak, jakbym miała w głowie kisiel zamiast mózgu. Czyli to wszystko było tylko..? _Nieporozumieniem_..?

Sai pokiwał powoli głową, siląc się na słaby uśmiech i wyciągając do mnie nieśmiało rękę.

\- Jeśli tylko nie będziesz już próbowała mi uciekać… - zażartował.

Zaśmiałam się. Najpierw raz, krótko, z niedowierzaniem. Po chwili nie mogłam się już uspokoić, a on wpatrywał się we mnie, w jego oczach mieszały się zaskoczenie i zachwyt. Wyszczerzyłam do niego zęby, a potem, ignorując nieśmiałość i wstyd za swoje głupie zachowanie, wsunęłam dłoń między smukłe palce, zadziwiająco znajome, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nigdy jeszcze nie trzymaliśmy się za ręce.

\- Postaram się powstrzymać – odparłam lekko, a kolejny z jego uśmiechów był tym, z czym miałam już zawsze kojarzyć tę randkę.

Kiedy pominęło się oczywiście brawurowy pościg rycerza za przewrażliwioną białogłową.

* * *

**ZJeM, 27.12.14-06.04.15**

* * *

**Od ZJeM:**

Haha, wyszła mi z tego totalna shõjo manga! XD Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że wywołuje w Was, drodzy czytelnicy, podobne beztroskie ciepło, jak we mnie. ;)

Tytuł może wydawać się niezwiązany z treścią opowiadania… To dlatego, że ten oneshot jest kontynuacją mojego „Sketchbook", ostatnim, czwartym rozdziałem w mini-serii. Mam nadzieję, M, że nie będziesz mi miała za złe zakończenie tego projektu w tym punkcie. Po prostu czuję, że to dobry moment, żeby to zrobić. :)

DZIĘKI ZA PRZECZYTANIE!


End file.
